


can’t get enough of you

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mason, Floor Sex, M/M, Mason is supernatural in this, Sean is still a wendigo, Smut, Top Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After a night out at Sinema, Mason and his boyfriend arrive home and both are desperate to get off.
Relationships: Sean Walcott/Mason Hewitt
Series: TW Live Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	can’t get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the TW Live Bingo prompt: don’t make it to bed

“Fucking hell,” Mason rasps. His hips roll back of their own accord, sharp nails pressing into them where his shirt has ridden up. Teeth nip against his throat and he bares it, cursing as he’s pressed flat against the door of his apartment. “Fuck!”

“You’re so fucking slow,” the other man growls against his throat. Mason wants to snap back something witty, but his thoughts flee as an impatient hand worms its way down his pants. He ruts against the other man’s palm with a strangled sob, feeling trapped between him and the door. It’s nowhere near enough friction. But he can feel the other man’s cock straining through his jeans, so at least he’s just as desperate.

“Sean, just fucking open the door.” The keys have fallen somewhere at their feet, but Mason doesn’t have the patience to stop and get them. Judging by the unhappy snarl of the other man, he’s not alone.

A night of dancing at Sinema on a Friday night had quickly turned to more. Heated glances thrown across the dance floor had become slow circling with hungry eyes, teasing touches, and eventually became grinding and groping trapped in a sea of bodies. Sean’s patience hadn’t lasted beyond that. He’d paid their tabs and hauled Mason out of the club, sloppily making out with him until an Uber had come. It had taken all of their effort not to touch on the ride over and Mason feels like he’s starving for it.

“You should have held onto them tighter.” Sean grumbles. Squeezing Mason’s hips viciously, he lowers himself to the ground to snatch the keys from the bricks. He presses them into Mason’s hands against the door knob and before he can ask what Sean is doing, his shirt is lifted and fangs are sinking into his lower back. His whole body jerks on instinct, a strangled sob spilling from his lips.

“ ** _FUCK_**!” He yelps as Sean laves his tongue over the bite, his fangs slowly retreating. His legs threaten to buckle and an arm snakes around his waist, Sean’s warm face pressing to the back of his neck.

“I’ve got you, gorgeous.” With a surprisingly soft kiss, Sean plucks the keys free of Mason’s limp grasp.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Mason groans. He turns his head, meeting Sean’s lips for a messy kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, he can feel the indentations of rows and rows of teeth from the wendigo, but Sean is being a gentleman for once in his life. “I’m not made of glass,” Mason whispers against the corner of his mouth as they break apart. “So you’d better not take it easy on me.”

“Your wish is my command.” The door handle turns unexpectedly and Mason damn near topples forward, saved only by Sean’s strength. He’s shifted around and lifted up, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist. His back connects violently with the frame of his door and Sean pins him to it, mouth dropping to his throat. He can feel the rows and rows of teeth threatening to break free of his mouth, but Sean is in complete control. “Fuck, Mason. Do you have any idea how you smell right now?”

“Like a snack.” Mason blurts out. Sean jerks his head back with a frown, looking momentarily confused.

“I’m not going to eat you?” He tilts his head like an adorable puppy and Mason snakes his fingers through his hair, grasping hard and forcing his head back.

“You’d better be.” He rolls his hips, relishing in the filthy moan that leaves Sean.

“Fuck, Mase. You can’t keep doing that.”

“Doing what?” He bats his eyes innocently and repeats the movement, his free hand coming up to tangle at the back of Sean’s shirt. “Get this off.”

“Yes, sir.” Smirking, Sean lets go of Mason and uses his hips to keep him pinned against the door. He reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt, ripping it over his head as Mason lets go of his hair. He can’t help but lick his lips as he sees Sean’s toned body. All he wants to do is mark the other man with his teeth and leave just as many bruises as there are currently on him. He’s not a wendigo, but he’s also not entirely human. Not anymore, at least.

“Is the whole muscle thing a supernatural thing? Because if so, I demand a refund and-“ Mason’s rant is cut off by Sean kissing him and his train of thought is derailed. His tongue fucks slowly in and out of his mouth, hands spreading Mason’s thighs further apart until their cocks are brushing through denim. Stars explode behind Mason’s eyes as Sean works a hand between them, groping him firmly.

“Why are you still dressed?” Sean snarls unhappily, fumbling to get Mason’s pants unzipped.

“If someone had any goddamn patience, we’d be in my bed by now.” Mason snarks. He’s punished by Sean lifting his shirt, attaching his mouth to one of Mason’s nipples and biting hard enough that he screams. His cock throbs from it, a broken whimper leaving him as Sean palms him hard and fast. “Fuck, please,” he babbles while Sean’s tongue flicks over his sensitive bud.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Sean lifts his head up. Stormy blue eyes are watching him, murky white threatening to take them over. Seeing Sean losing control is one of the hottest things that Mason’s ever seen.

“If you don’t get me down from this door and fuck me until I can’t walk straight...” Mason threatens, his voice shaking. Sean’s eyes flicker with surprise, a slow smirk spreading.

“I think I can handle that. Nothing straight about you, anyways.” It’s a terrible joke and Mason rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide the smile as Sean lowers him back to the ground. It takes far too much effort to let him step back out of reach, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and yanking it over his head. His claws tear it and he briefly laments the loss, but all Sean does is raise a brow when Mason sighs and say, “hot.”

He’s barely got his jeans down to his thighs before Sean has him against the door again, attacking his throat with biting kisses that makes his toes curl. His legs fall open as much as they can and Sean slips between them, rutting against Mason’s thigh with a muttered curse against his skin. He can feel the skin breaking from where Sean is clutching at his hips, but he can’t give a damn about of any it. All he can do is clutch uselessly at the other man as Sean grinds shamelessly against his thigh in a desperate attempt to get himself off.

It’s not what Mason wants. He _needs_ the friction just as bad, but Sean is denying him. Narrowing his eyes as Sean sucks a mark above his pulse, he braces his hands against Sean’s shoulders and shoves. The wendigo falls with a surprised shout and goes down, dragging Mason down on top of him. The crack against the floor sounds a little painful, but Mason takes advantage of the distraction to dive down and take Sean’s nipple in his mouth. He delivers a series of bites that have the other man writhing beneath him. With his hands he forces Sean’s thighs apart and settles between them, snapping his hips with a frustrated groan.

“Tell me you’ve got lube in your pocket or some shit,” Sean growls. Mason tangles his fingers in his golden locks and yanks them back, delivering a punishing bite to his throat that has Sean swearing and bucking up against him.

“Of course I do.” Mason buries his face against Sean’s throat and takes a deep breath. He can understand why Theo and Liam are constantly doing this to each other. Whatever Mason is now, he’s able to scent his partner and pick apart the spice of his arousal and need. It’s absolutely intoxicating.

“I love that about you. Always prepared for me.” Sean’s body goes slack and Mason becomes unbalanced, rolled with ease and pinned down. He stares breathlessly up at his partner and Sean laughs, digging Mason’s wallet out of his pocket. There’s a thin packet of lube drawn from its folds and Mason uses the temporary distraction to get his boxers down his thighs. Sean, infuriatingly enough, is still wearing pants. He says as much and the wendigo chuckles, white eyes lifting to meet Mason’s. “You’ve seen my dick plenty of times.” He reminds, tearing the packet open. He coats his fingers as best as he can and Mason lifts his legs awkwardly, grumbling about the way his pants are still trapped around his thighs. Those thoughts dissipate the moment Sean presses past his rim, drawing a filthy groan from him.

“Faster,” he pleads. Sean presses a kiss to the inside of his knee before sinking his teeth into the denim, sliding two fingers into Mason. The bite distracts him briefly and he whines, trying not to squirm as Sean pumps his fingers in and out.

“Doing so good for me, baby. So fucking good. But you always are.” Sean croons. He stretches Mason with a third finger, the burn feeling just right. “Know what I love most about you?”

“My mouth,” Mason guesses, rolling his hips back eagerly to meet Sean’s fingers.

“I love the way you take control at first,” Sean says, punctuating the words with a brush against Mason’s prostate. “And then,” he continues as his boyfriend moans and slams back against him, “you inevitably let me have you.” He pulls his fingers free and lubes himself up, wiping his fingers against Mason’s jeans as he settles back between his legs. Mason can feel the denim rubbing against his thighs as Sean gets comfortable, slowly pushing into him with his thick cock. He huffs a weak laugh at that which turns into a strangled moan as Sean bottoms out.

“Fuck,” he whimpers. Sean’s lips brush against his temple before trailing down to his mouth, catching every desperate sound he makes. The wendigo grips at his hips, shallowly thrusting and finding his own pace. It’s not the quick fuck that Mason imagined, but it’s so much better. Sean knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

Sean’s tongue fucks eagerly into his mouth, a stark contrast to the slow roll of hips that make Mason’s thighs quiver. Boldly he slides his tongue along the rows of teeth pressing into Sean’s gums, smirking as a low rumble emanates between them. Sean’s fingers leave his hips and he gasps, arching up as they wrap around his cock. His heels press uselessly against the floor to gain leverage and Sean strokes him from root to tip, breaking the kiss to bury his face against Mason’s throat. “Come for me, babe.” He murmurs.

That’s all it takes for Mason. Moaning, he bucks up one last time and clenches around Sean as his orgasm overtakes him. His boyfriend nuzzles against his throat and follows, panting heavily as he fills Mason. “Oh fuck,” Mason gasps, blinking back spots in his vision. Muttering an agreement, Sean sags down on top of him.

“Didn’t even make it to the bed.” Sean sighs, tsking in disbelief. “I had plans to tie you up.” Mason laughs weakly and rubs at his upper back, grinning to himself.

“There’s always round two. Let me have some water and we’ll see what we can do.”

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
